Natural resources such as gas, oil, and water residing in a subterranean formation can be recovered by drilling well bores through the formation. As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/352,809, a braided, tubular sleeve can be placed in a well bore for various purposes such as sealing and maintaining the integrity of the well bore and for conveying devices having the ability to transmit power and data signals into the well bore. The sleeve may be impregnated with a curable resin such that it remains flexible until the resin is cured downhole, at which point the sleeve hardens into an impermeable solid. Unfortunately, fluids flowing in the well bore, e.g., drilling fluid, can undesirably wash away this resin such that the sleeve cannot be hardened as desired. Another problem that may be encountered when installing the sleeve is that the sleeve may become damaged by the rough edges of the rock that forms, along the wall of the well bore drilling. Therefore, a need exists to develop a way to install the sleeve without being concerned that it will be damaged or that the curable resin will be washed away.